Hey Mickey
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: New One-shot! Ashley and Sapphire make a bet to see if they can get ride of Tea. The gang get sucked into the bet and have to help. The loser of the bet has to dress up as cheerleaders and has to do 'Hey Mickey' in front of the winning team. Who will win? Ashley, Amme, and the Yamis or Sapphire, Crystal, and the Hikaris? Warning: Major Tea-bashing!


Sapphire: Hey everybody! Well I had a poll up for a while now and we wanted to see who you (points to readers) wanted to see dance in cheerleaders' outfits while dance/cheering to 'Hey Mickey'. Can all the cast come here? (watches them come towards her)

Atem: So I guess this is about who won…or lost?

Crystal: Yes, Yes it is. But we would like you to know that we will be using Wordsorcereress again for this one. She will play Ryou's cousin again.

Amme: Yeah! (hugs Ryou) Great to be back!

Sapphire: (Smiles at the girl) Glad to have you here Amme. Now for the results! (opens the envelope) Well we had a total of 23 votes, wow I didn't think people would vote. Thanks everybody who did!

Everyone: WHO WON ALREADY!

Sapphire: Sheesh, impatient are we? (get glares) Hehe. Okay and the winner is…the Hikaris!

Hikaris: What!

Amme: That's right! Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik will have to perform! Now let's start this fic, I want to dance!

Sapphire: Alright. I do NOT own anything! I only own the plot! Start the fic!

* * *

Hey Mickey!

* * *

"No! You two can't even do it!" yelled a girl with brown and blue hair, her grayish blue eyes glaring holes into the girl that sat across from her.

"I say we can. And don't yell, we're in a public place," the girl said calmly. She had black hair that had green and purple tips and dark purple eye.

"I agree with her. That would totally get the bitch of everyone's backs," said a girl with blond hair and blue eyes in her British accent. "And we get a laugh out of it too."

"I don't know. That could seriously hurt her and get everyone in trouble," said a girl with blond hair with blue and red strips and light blue eyes. "I don't want to anyone going to jail."

The girl with black hair huffed, "Crystal, you worry to much. No ones going to get in trouble."

The brunette huffed in disbelief, "Yeah right, Ashley. The last time you said that you, Bakura, Marik and Niome (A/N: Shout out to my friends The Guardian's of the Fishbowl!) all had to spend the night at the police station."

"Unfortunately Sapphire got you there, Ashley," said the British blond.

"Not you to Amme. I thought you were on my side?" Ashley gasped.

Amme sighed, "You know I'm on your side when it comes to the _bitch_," she said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "I hate her so much. Got anymore of those voodoo dolls?"

Ashley gave a wicked smirk, "Of course I do. I got one right here," she said as she pulled out a doll that had shoulder length brown hair, pale skin, and blue button eyes. The doll also wore a pink jacket and blue shirt like the girls wore at the local high school, Domino High. The four were students there and hated one girl in particular, Tea Gardner. She was the school's slut and would do a lot to get into any guy's pants, including their friends. Something they never want to happen to them.

Right now the girls had decided to head to there favorite place to grab a little snack after school and meet up with there friends, Burger World.

Ashley hand the voodoo doll of Tea over to Amme who squealed and pulled out several needles and proceeded to stab the doll, hoping that it actually caused her pain. "Stabby, stabby."

Sapphire shook her head, "I think you two get a kick out of those things a little too much."

"But they're a great way to get rid of any stress or anger and cause massive amounts of pain to the victim!" Amme whined.

"I have to agree with her there Sapphire," Crystal said as she pulled out her own Tea voodoo dolls. "They are really fun." She took her fork and stabbed the doll's left leg.

"Ow! My leg!"

The girls look out and saw one thing they hope to not see for the rest of the day, Tea. She was leaning against her latest squeeze. Poor boy didn't know what was about to happen to him when he finally gave her what she wanted.

Sapphire sighed and placed her head into hands as she laid her elbow on the table, "We really need to find a new hang out joint." The others agreed and started to talk until a group of teens walked into the restaurant.

"Hey girls! We're here!" yelled out by a boy with blond shaggy hair and honey color eyes named Joey. The girls looked over and wave them over before a certain bitch saw them. The gang rushed over and sat down in the large booth. On Sapphire's side of the booth was Atem, Yami, Seto, Marik and Bakura. On Ashley's side was Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou. "So what's goin on?" Joey asked in his Brooklyn accent.

Crystal sighed, "We're talking about a way to annoy Tea. She really needs to be taught a lesson."

"I say we take baseball bat and hit her until she understands not to mess with us," Ashley said before taking a sip of her drink. "Bitch called us fat, lazy faggots on our way out of the school. I was about to kick her ass, but Crystal stopped me."

"I didn't want you to get expelled from school," Crystal said grabbing Ashley's hand. "I worry about you and as your girlfriend, I can't let anything bad happen to you. But if you want to kick her ass now, you can. Just not at school."

Ashley smiled and gave a quick kiss to Crystal's hand and mouthed, 'I love you'.

Crystal smiled and mouthed back, 'I love you too,' before give the girl a quick kiss on the lips.

Atem looked over to Tea and gagged as he saw her walking towards them. "Guys? Bitch at twelve o'clock," he said as he pulled Yami closer.

Tea gave a sexy smile, or what she thought was sexy, as she got closer; completely forgetting the guy she was with. "Hey guys. Hey Yami. Hey Atem, what are you all doing here?" she asked, swinging her hips in what thought was sexy.

Everyone sighed and tried to focus on their menus. Of course this pissed her off and pulled both Yami's and Atem's menus. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Sapphire glared at the girl, "No one wants you here, you moron! Go away and play with your latest boy toy. He seems very lonely," she said, pointing to the sad looking boy. He had short brown hair with streaks of red that looked like the color of blood and blue eyes that were the perfect shade of sapphire blue. The boy had slightly tan skin and slight muscular build to him. He was wearing the Domino High school uniform, minus the jacket, showing of those wonderful arms of his.

Normally the boy was happy and whatnot, but today, or at least right now, he looked positively upset. He looked over and sighed as he got up and left the fast food restaurant. Tea saw him leave and smirked, "Oh him? I just broke up with him. He just not what I want," she said while looking at her nails.

"WHAT!" Sapphire yelled as she stood up, before slamming her hands on the table. "You broke up with him! Are you a fucking moron! Why the hell did you do that for?!"

Tea just shrugged, "Because he didn't want to give me what I wanted. He's too freaking soft. I need real man…or men," she said as she seductively winked at Yami and Atem, who just gagged. "What do you two say? Go out with me?"

Yugi, who stayed quiet this whole time, was fuming. Normally he wouldn't get like this but he was tired of Tea hitting on his boyfriends. They were his and no one else. "Why don't you crawl back to the sewer came from and fuck that rat you call sugar daddy," he said with a smirk.

Everyone was speechless, jaws were even dropped! Atem and Yami just looked at Yugi with shock, but with a pride and astonishment. Yugi was never the one to talk back, but the fact that he was and doing it for them, made them very happy.

Tea was red and fuming. No one tells her off like that. "What the fuck did you say?"

"You heard me. Leave us alone, stop going after MY boyfriends, and go find a street corner, bitch."

At that everyone laughed. "Nice one Yug!" "Great job!" Yugi blushed a bit, but smiled never the less. Tea growled before banging on the table with her fist and rushing out of the establishment.

Sapphire sighed and climbed out of the big booth, crawling over to the next one and sliding out of it. She fixed her skirt and grabbed her bag from underneath the table.

"Sapphire, what are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm going to find Matthew and try to cheer him up. I hate seeing him upset so much and knowing that it was the bitch's fault, it just makes my blood boil," she said, her fist clenching onto her bag straps with pure anger. No one hurts one of her friends and gets away with it.

"You go ahead and cheer your lover up. We'll see you tomorrow," Ashley said with a smirk as Sapphire fumed.

"He's not my lover! He is my friend and I don't want to see any of my friends hurt by that fucking, ass sucking, bitch. I'm going to make her pay for hurting Matthew."

"Then how are you going to do that, Sappie-chan? You never were the one for pranks or payback," Ashley asked.

"I'll come up with something! You're not the only one who can cause the bitch pain."

"Really? You think you can do something just as or even better then me?" Ashley asked in disbelief. She laughed, "Yeah right. You don't even have the guts to do what I wanted to do an hour ago."

"Correction. Crystal didn't want to do what you wanted to do. I was okay with you getting detention for beating up the bitch up," Sapphire explained.

"What?! You were going to let me get detention? You wanted me to get it?!"

Sapphire nodded with an evil grin, "Yes, yes I did."

"You evil, little…oooooo!" Ashley said before sliding back into her seat with a pout.

"Aw what's the matter? Did I upset you, baby Ashley?" Sapphire teased.

Ashley glared at the girl as she stood or as best as she could, "What did you just call me?"

"Uh oh. Not good," Amme said.

"We are in for hell now," Crystal said and the others agreed. Ashley and Sapphire might be the best of friends, but they did a competitive side to them. Always daring or betting against each other to see who was right or better at something. Today seem no different.

"You heard me, Baby," Sapphire said as she leaned on the table. "I can do something way better than you can."

"You want a bet?" Ashley asked and Sapphire nodded. "Fine. I bet you can't annoy and/or hurt Tea."

"I bet I can and it would be way better than what you can do." Sapphire said.

"Fine, we will both see who can annoy and/or hurt Tea. The first to make her cry and possible make her leave the school wins," Ashley stated, holding her hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

Sapphire grabbed her hand and said, "Deal!"

"Uh aren't you guys forgetting something?" Joey asked.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"What is going to happen with the loser? You guys need to think of something for the loser to do and the winner to enjoy," Bakura said now getting interested with this little bet.

"Yeah. And how do define cry?" Marik asked, also intrigued in this bet as well.

"As in actually making her tear up, crying. I want to see those liquid jewels of misery run down her face," Ashley explained. "What could we do if one of us loses this bet though?" she asked no one in particular.

Sapphire thought for a moment but stopped when a certain song came on and made her think about cheerleaders and their outfits. An evil smirk grew on her face, "I know what we could do."

A cold chill ran down the hikaris' backs. "And what (glups) could that be?" Yugi asked in fear of what he might hear. He loved his friend, but she could be scarier than Bakura and Marik combine.

The evil smirk became a creepy smile as she said, "The loser of the bet will have to perform 'Hey Mickey" by Toni Basil in cheerleader's outfit."

"There's no way I'm doing that," Ashley said. There was absolutely no way in hell she was going to dress up as a cheerleader. "You know I hate cheerleaders! Stupid, bitchy popular girls who think they can get whatever they want or whoever they want. And don't get me started on how they like to hurt people who are less popular then them."

"We know Ashley. You hate cheerleaders. We've heard the rant about a million times now," Crystal said in boredom.

"Well there is no way in hell that I'm doing that." She huffed and sat back down.

"What are you? Chicken? Braw, braw, braw." Sapphire said and flapped her arms like a chicken. That got Ashley a fuming.

"Fine! We'll do the stupid dance," Ashley said as she glared at Sapphire.

"I believe Sapphire is going to lose. No one is as good as Ashley when it comes to annoying Tea. I wish I could join you. I would love to help," Amme said.

"Please. Sapphire might not be the best, but she has the brain. I know Sapphire can do it," Crystal said.

"I agree with Crystal. Sapphire can be scarier then us if she wants to be. Right, Bakura?" Marik asked the crazy white haired boy, who just nodded.

"Yeah right. Ashley knows what really gets to people. She way better than you two," Joey said.

Seto got into the argument as well, "Have you see what Sapphire can do? That can easily beat Ashley in this bet."

"Oh yeah?" Joey asked and started to argue with Seto. "I bet you that Ashley wins this bet."

"Yeah right, mutt. Sapphire is going to win. Not even with help can Ashley beat her. Sapphire is just too good."

"Stop calling me a mutt! And I say that if we helped her then Ashley could totally win this bet!" Joey yelled.

"And just who is 'we' mutt?" Seto asked.

"Easy. That is me and…uh…?" Joey said realizing that he didn't know who was on his and Ashley's side.

"And me," Ryou said.

"And me," Malik said.

"And me," Amme said.

"And don't forget about me. I've seen what Ashley can do and I know she can beat Sapphire," Yugi said with a smile for Ashley.

Ashley smirked, "Looks like I got some help. What about you Sapphire?"

"Well, I got YOUR girlfriend, Bakura, Marik, Seto and…uh?" She turned to Yami and Atem who nodded their heads in support for Sapphire. "And now Yami and Atem. That's who, my little yami."

"Fine, then we'll be on teams then. The first team to make Tea cry and annoyed and wants to leave the school wins. Me, Amme, Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou against Crystal, you, Yami, Atem, Seto, Marik and Bakura," Ashley explained.

"Fine and the loser of the bet has to dressed up in a cheerleader's outfit and perform to 'Hey Mickey' in front of the winners," Sapphire finished as she stuck out her hand. "Do we all have a deal?"

Everyone agreed and Ashley stuck out her hand and shook Sapphire's, "We have a deal then. Good luck," She said as she pushed her group out of their seats, "you're going to need it. Hope you like a blue and black cheerleaders outfit Sapphire-chan."

"Wait? Aren't we short one more person?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, they have seven people on their team. That's not fair!" Malik said in a pout.

"Well could Ashley's team use one more person that hates Tea just as much on her team?" The group turned around to see Matthew behind Ashley's team.

"Matthew? What are you doing back here?" Sapphire asked, getting a small blush on her cheeks.

He held out his school jacket, "I forgot my jacket here. I gave it to Tea to wear while we were walking here. I came back to get it, but I think I'm going to need to either wash it or burn it and get a new one. It smells too much like her," he explained.

Sapphire rushed right next to him, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Matthew. I knew you really liked her," she said looking away from him.

Matthew smiled and pulled her face towards him, "Don't be. I'm the stupid one who dated her. I should have known better."

"Yeah he should have. Guy's an idiot," Bakura whispered to Marik, who nodded in agreement. Unfortunately for them, both Ryou and Malik heard that and smacked them over the head.

Sapphire sighed before looking back at Matthew. "Ignore them. But here, let me take care of your jacket and I'll have it done good as new by tomorrow, okay?" she asked with a small giggle and smile at the end.

Matthew blushed a bit but nodded anyway. "Thanks, and now about that bet and teams you were talking about?" The gang explained what was happening and told him what he would be doing. "That's fine with me. I've seen what Ashley has done before and it is scary. How may I be of some help?" he asked Ashley.

"We'll discuss that later. Let's go team!" Ashley yelled as she pulled Amme and Yugi out of the restaurant. Malik, Ryou, Joey, and Matthew sighed before following their leader, with Matthew giving his jacket to Sapphire and quick wink to the girl.

Sapphire blushed as she watch them go, but was soon taking out of it when Seto cleared his voice. She looked back and Yami asked, "So what are we going to do boss?"

Sapphire smirked, "Pay close attention my pretties. What Mama Sapphire got plan is evil." The group huddled around their table and listened. When Sapphire finished and they broke, Marik and Bakura had the grins of insane people plaster onto their faces. "So I take it that you like it?"

The two nodded and said, "We like, we like."

"Good, be ready by Thursday and we'll take action on Friday. And don't let the others know of our plan or I will cause pain to you all! Any questions?" The group shook their heads no and went on ordering something to eat while Sapphire texted Ashley that they would act of Friday.

* * *

At another restaurant, Ashley and her group were talking about what they should do over pizza when Ashley's phone went off with 'Sometimes' by Skillet. "That must be Sapphire." She picked it up and read the text. "Looks like our little wolf and her pack are going to act on Friday."

"Then we should as well so no one can mess the other up. And we can play fair," Ryou explained and everyone continued to talk as Ashley texted Sapphire back.

'_We are good for Friday as well._'

'_Good, may the best team (woman) win,_' Sapphire texted back.

'_Oh we will. We will._' Ashley closed her phone and continued to list off what they were going to need for the end reign of the bitch.

* * *

_Friday!_

* * *

It was another glorious Friday at Domino High and the students were out enjoying the sun as they began to eat their lunch. Two groups of teens, however, were busy getting ready to enact their plans. One group was sitting on a table, waiting for the bitch and her dumb squad to appear. The other was nowhere to be seen but the other group knew they were up to something.

The group sitting and waiting was Ashley, Amme, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik. They got there as soon as their last class ended and they made sure that everything was ready. All they need to do was wait until Matthew gave them the go.

"I hope this works," Yugi said getting a little nervous. He was given a big part in this and he just didn't want to mess this up.

Ashley smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Yugi. I know you can do this."

"Yeah Yug," Joey said slapping the young boy's back. "You got us all right here. So don't worry about it!"

Yugi nodded just as Matthew came running in along with Sapphire and her team, who were all dressed in black cloaks. Ashley and her team raised their eyebrows.

"What's with the get ups?" Amme asked.

Sapphire and her gang smirked, "It's part of our plan. Don't worry about it love," she said with a shake of her head.

Matthew coughed and got everyone's attention, "The bitch is here," he said and pointed with his thumb behind him where Tea had just entered. "You all ready to cause some ruckus?" he asked and both groups nodded.

Ashley turned to Sapphire, "Good luck. Do you want to go first?"

Sapphire shook her head, "You all can go first," she said and bowed in a 'right this way' bow.

Ashley huffed and stood on the table before yelling, "Oh Tea we got you something!" Tea looked along with everyone else. "Alright Yugi, it's your time to shine, baby!" she said as she stuck her hand out.

Yugi nodded before taking the hand and let the woman help him up on top of the table. As he got on top, Matthew pulled out his guitar and waited for Yugi to start. Yugi looked out, he felt nervous but when his gaze landed on Atem and Yami, who were giving him big smiles, he nodded to Matthew as he started to sing:

(A/N: Now, this is a remake of Lady and the Tramp 'He's a Tramp.' Please don't laugh at me. I tried to make it work for Tea and I hope you all like it.)

_What a Bitch._

_What a Bitch._

_She's a slut_

_But they love her_

_Breaks a new heat_

_Everyday_

_She's a slut_

_They adore her_

_And I only hope_

_That she'll leave us_

_She's a tramp_

_She's a scoundrel_

_She's a bitch_

_She's a slut_

Yugi stopped and Matthew picked up for him, all the while the others showed fixed pictures of Tea's head on other things like a two dogs humping (her head was on the one on the bottom) and then of a woman on the corner dress in slut wear! Tea was a gasped and shocked. Everyone around here started to laugh and whispered.

(Matthew) _She's a slut_

_But I loved her_

_Yes, and even I_

_Had it pretty bad_

_You can never tell_

_When she'll show up_

_She gives you_

_Plenty of trouble_

_I guess she's just a_

_No good bitch_

_But I wish that she_

_Would leave us._

Now everybody joined in the song.

_She's a slut_

_No one likes her_

_Oh how we hate_

_Everything about her_

_She's a tramp_

_She's a slut_

_And we wish she_

_Never came our way._

_Wish she never came our way._

_Wish she never came our way._

They finished and everyone clapped. Tea was a furious. Ashley looked over to Malik and nodded her head. Malik nodded back and pressed play on an old school boom box. The music, it sounded like it came from the eighties, started to play as Amme and Ryou started to sing together (A/N: This song has also been changed a bit to fit for a girl. Originally song by Paula Abdul and written by Elliot Wolff),

(Amme and Ryou) _She's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into her eyes  
Oh ohhh  
She's been tellin' lies  
She's a lover girl at play  
She don't play by rules  
Oh oh  
Boy don't play the fool-no_

The two move down from their make shift stage and let Ashley and Joey sing next,

(Ashley and Joey)_You're the one givin' up the love  
Anytime she needs it  
But you turn your back and then she's off  
and runnin' with the crowd  
You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please her  
Do you really think she thinks about you  
when she's out_

(Amme and Ryou) _She's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into her eyes  
Oh ohhh  
She's been tellin' lies  
She's a lover girl at play  
She don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Boy don't play the fool—no_

Joey and Ashley bowed before looking to Malik and Matthew below them as the two sang the next part.

(Malik and Matthew) _It was only late last night  
She was out there sneakin'  
Then she called you up to check that you  
were waiting by the phone  
All the world's a candy store  
She's been trick or treatin'  
When it comes to true love boy with her  
there's no one home  
_  
(Amme and Ryou) _She's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into her eyes  
Oh ohh  
She's been tellin' lies  
She's a lover girl at play  
She don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Boy don't play the fool-no_

Yugi got in front of Matthew and Malik while Amme and Ryou sang and was about to sing when Ashley and Joey pulled him on top of the table before they jumped off. He was about jump off when the sounds of whistles and hollers like "You can do it Aibou!" and "Knock their sock off Love!" where heard. He took a quick glace and saw Atem and Yami cheering him on. Yugi smiled before looking at Tea and gave a very uncharacteristic smirk while he did the rap part of the song and the others did the background parts.

(Yugi)_How come how come she can she can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a  
Always always number number one without a doubt  
(She's she's one one cold cold snake snake)  
When-a when-a she is she is always always squirmin' squirmin'  
Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock  
(No no give give, all all take take)  
You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love  
And she's been only only playing undercover all the while  
(One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)  
Take a take another 'nother look into her eyes  
(She she just just talks)  
And you will on-ly see a rep-tile_

_You could find somebody better boy_  
_She could only make you cry_  
_You deserve somebody better boy_  
_She's c-cold as ice_

The people started to holler and cheer as Yugi finished his part. He gave Tea the finger as Amme and Ryou sang the chorus again. Everyone laughed and cheered even harder.

(Amme and Ryou) _She's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into her eyes  
Oh ohhhh  
She's been tellin' lies  
She's a lover girl at play  
She don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Boy don't play the fool-no_

Everyone in the group huddled together and sang the last part as one,

_She's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into her eyes  
Oh ohh  
She's been tellin' lies  
She's a lover girl at play  
She don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Boy don't play the fool-(repeat to fade) _

As the song ended Ashley held up Tea's precious cheerleaders outfit that she and couple of friends had took out of the girl's locker and held it to Amme. Amme looked at Ashley, asking her silent question. Ashley nodded, making the British girl jump in joy before she pulled out her favorite lighter and (A/N: In the immortal words of my best friend Amme, 'Burn the Witch!') set the outfit on fire with the biggest crazy grin ever. "Burn, burn, burn!" she squealed as the outfit fell to the ground and burned.

The group bowed as the students applaud. Tea was furious, but did nothing. A vain had popped out on her forehead and her eye's were narrowed while her teeth were showing threw thin lips and her fist were clenched tightly.

Ashley smirked at the look on Tea's face, but a little bit disappointed that she didn't make the girl cry and run, and got back up on the table, "That's not all folks! Hit it!" she said and pointed to Sapphire and her group. _**Let's see what our little wolf and her pack can do to make the bitch leave. I really hope it works,**_ she thought as she took a seat to watch.

The group got into formation, "Are you ready?" Sapphire yelled.

"Yes Sapphire!" the group said.

"I can't hear you! ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES SAPPHIRE!"

"OKAY THEN!" they pulled of their clock and relieved that Sapphire, Crystal, Yami, and Atem were dressed in the female cheerleaders outfits while Seto, Bakura, and Marik wore the male version with pants. Everyone just had their jaws dropped. Mostly Tea as she saw that Sapphire was wearing a copy of her cheerleader outfit.

Seto, Bakura, and Marik stood in the back, then Atem, Yami, Sapphire and Crystal in front and between them. They raised their pompoms and cheered, "Who's a slut? Who's a slut? Her, her! (points at Tea) She's a slut, she's a slut! Who, who?! (points at Tea) She's a slut, she's a slut! Who, who? Tea! Tea!"

The four in front did a couple of cart-wheels while Bakura and Marik slither off somewhere. Sapphire smirked at the look at Tea's face. "Who the biggest slut her at school?" she asked the remaining members of her group.

They shouted, "Tea! Tea! Tea!"

"Who had more sexy then anyone around?!" Sapphire asked into the crowd.

Everyone replied, "Tea! Tea! Tea!"

"Who cannot keep herself out of the guys pants?!"

Everyone yelled, "TEA! TEA! TEA!"

Sapphire smirked, "And who is the one we all love to hate?!"

"TEA! TEA! TEA!" Said girl was furious. Everyone loved her. She was way better then those assholes.

Soon the sounds of guitars were playing. Everyone look to see Yami and Atem had now gotten the said instruments and play a very popular song. Sapphire and Crystal had microphones in there hands and Seto was playing a drum set. Bakura and Marik were still missing as Sapphire started to sing.

_(_Sapphire_) I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

(Sapphire and Crystal_) Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.  
_

Sapphire took the microphone to Yami and Atem and let the two sing for a while.

_(_Yami_) Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
(_Atem_) Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

(Atem and Yami)_Whoa, I never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

Crystal walk back to them and shared her microphone with Atem and Sapphire shared with Yami as they sing the last part together.

(Sapphire, Yami, Crystal and Atem_) I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  
_

As Yami, Atem, and Seto played on, Sapphire rushed over to Matthew and kissed him on the lips, but before he could kiss back, she rushed back and continued to sing. Everyone was a gasped while Matthew was shocked. He had a secret crush on the girl, but never done anything because of the friendship. Sapphire looked back him with a small blush on her face as she gave a wink to him and continued with the others.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

The song ended with all out applause from everybody there, except for Tea.

The smirk on Sapphire's face never left as she spoke, "Tea, you're a bitch. No one cares about you. Those so called friends of yours, only hang around you because of your so called popularity. You are nothing but a bitch and a pain in everyone's ass. You care nothing for the people you hurt. You hurt a really great guy the other day because he would not sleep with you."

Sapphire looked out to see Matthew watching her. She was nervous, but she swallowed her nerves and continued, "You are a cold hearted, ass sucking, moronic, one-minded, fucking, bitchy snake. I hate you and I will never like you. And I'll never understand what the guys that date you see. Wait, I do. Just someone who is easy to get with for a quick fuck. You are nothing but slime, you are not worthy of my time, my friend's time, or anybody else's except for the guy who pays you for sex. Get a fucking reality check and move on! No one wants to be with you. Not Atem and/or Yami, not Seto, or anybody else who has half a brain! You're not the center of attention, you're just the annoying little moth that everyone kills when it annoys them. You are just like the rest of us, nothing special about you other than how easy you are when it comes to sex. No one wants you here! Am I right?!" she yelled to the student.

"RIGHT!" yelled the whole courtyard.

"Are you all tired of her complaining about who sucks?! Are you all tired of who she goes on about and how she got someone in bed with her?! Are you tired of the way she bosses you around or picks on you?!" she yelled.

"YES!"

"ARE YOU JUST PLAIN TIRED OF TEA?!" Sapphire yelled.

"YES!"

Tea looked around and saw no one around her. She really had no friends to stand by her. She was on the verge of tears when Sapphire talked again, "See Tea. This is what you get for being a bitch. When you're cruel and mean to people, they don't stand by your side when you need someone. They will let you fall and help someone who really needs it. They won't be your friends if you just pushed them around. They will only claim to be your friends to increase that fake popularity you have created for yourself. Those are not real friends. Really friends are what I have."

Sapphire looked to Ashley who was smiling at her. Sapphire waved her and the others to come over. They walked over and Ashley hugged Sapphire. "This is what is real. We may bicker and fight and make stupid little bets, but we're still friends no matter what. They will never hurt me as I would never hurt them. They don't push me around and I don't push them around. And I don't hurt the ones that love me or they don't hurt me."

"Tea, it's clear no one wants you here. So you might want to leave now," Ashley said as she broke away from Sapphire. "No one really respects you or cares about you. Just get the fuck out and never bother us again."

Hot angry tears ran down her face as Tea stalked forward towards Sapphire. She was annoyed and furious. "How dare you! You fucking bitch!" Tea yelled before she raised her hand to slap Sapphire.

Sapphire braced herself for it, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them, and saw that Matthew had grabbed Tea's wrist. She let go a breath she was holding and listened closely to what Matthew was telling to Tea.

"You leave her alone. No one will hurt her!" he yelled at her.

He was yelling at her! No one yells at her, "You're standing up for this fat bitch? Did you not hear what she just called me?"

Matthew nodded, "Yeah I did and I thought it was pretty brave of her to stand up like that and tell you off. You are nothing but an undeserving bitch Tea. You deserve no friends or an ounce of kindness."

"You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to be on my side!" she yelled.

Matthew just shook his head, "No Tea, I'm not. If you don't remember, YOU broke up with ME!" he said as he stood by Sapphire's side. He took Sapphire's hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss, "I will always stick with my best friend's side then yours Tea. Now why don't you and your nasty ass get the hell out of here."

If Tea wasn't red enough before, she was now. She was so focus and furious on the people in front of her that she failed to notice the two sneaking behind her with two buckets until it was too late.

* * *

Bakura and Marik had gone out to the place Sapphire had told them to go and got two buckets of mud and dog poop from their friend. They dumped the mud mixture on her head and relished in her screams of disgust.

Bakura was on the ground laughing his head off while Marik was holding his side at how hard he was laughing. Soon the rest of the courtyard joined in and laughed at the girl. Tea was mad, annoyed, and sad. Tears continued to fall as she yelled out, "Fine you bastards! I'm never coming to this school again!" before running out of the school, never to darken the halls again.

Ashley smiled to Sapphire, "Well I'll be. You actually made someone cry. I'm so proud of you!" she said before she hugged Sapphire.

Sapphire giggled before she hugged back, "Told you I could do it!" They hugged a bit more before the bell rung.

"Aw, looks like we have to go back to class," Amme said before grabbing her bag.

"What! I haven't eaten yet!" Joey yelled.

Ashley sighed, "Joey, I told you we were going to miss lunch if we do this. I promise that after school we can go to that pizza joint again and then hit the arcade afterwards."

Joey nodded and everyone gathered their thing before Yugi notice one thing. "Um…shouldn't you guys change back into your uniform before you walk back into class?"

Sapphire and her gang blinked before realizing that they were still in their cheerleaders outfits. "Oh crap!" they said before rushing back to the restroom they changed in. They other either sighed or laughed before rushing of to class.

* * *

Everyone was walking to the pizza joint Ashley and her group went to after school. Tea was not seen for the rest of the day and rumors had already started say they saw that Tea's locker was open and it was completely empty. "I say good riddance! Annoying bitch," Bakura said as he pulled Ryou closer. Everyone nodded.

Matthew took Sapphire's hand again and made her stop. "Sapphire?"

The others stopped and watch the scene unfold. "Yes Matthew?"

Matthew smiled before gently laying his lips onto Sapphire. Sapphire was shocked, for a second, before she kissed him back. They pulled back and stare into each others eyes, enjoy the others presence until 'awes' and gags where heard. The two turned to see the other still standing there. They blushed and moved a bit but kept holding hands. Bakura and Marik made gagging noise, causing Sapphire to glare at them.

Matthew coughed and got Sapphire's attention again. "I want to say thank you. You are the best friend a person could ever have."

Sapphire's blush got worse, "It was nothing. I would have done that for anyone."

"Nothing! Please!" Ashley blurted out. "Sapphire you have never done something like that for anyone before. People do that for the one they love the most. You two had crushes on each other since sixth grade. Ask her out already!" Crystal smacked her and started to argue with her. Everyone sighed, those two were just as bad as Joey and Seto sometimes.

Sapphire giggled and looked back at Matthew, who was staring lovingly at her. This made her blush come back ten-fold. "Sapphire, will you go out with me?" he asked, his sapphire eyes shining brightly with hope.

Sapphire nodded before hugging the male, "Of course Matthew." He hugged her back, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Gag!" "Gross!" Never mind. Sapphire glared back at the two who were making the noises and growled, "You two are dead!"

Bakura and Marik gulped before running as fast as they could with a steaming Sapphire hot on their tails. "RUN! IT'S YAMI SAPPHIRE!" they yelled.

"Yeah you better run before my anger gets worse! I WILL TOTALLY GO YAMI SAPPHIRE ON YOUR ASSES!" Sapphire yelled in the distance, still chasing them.

The others stared before laughing. When they finally calmed downed, they made their way to the pizza joint and ordered three large pizzas and drinks to go since they were most likely have to go and find the three before Sapphire actually hurt them.

* * *

They got their food and drink and went to the park. They got a message from Bakura saying that Sapphire had chased them into it and where stuck in a tree. Everyone sighed and looked for the three. It wasn't long before they saw Sapphire sitting under a tree looking up at Bakura and Marik with a looks that said, 'Try to come down and I'm going to hurt and/or kill you.'

Matthew rushed to her side and calmed the girl down with gentle kisses. Ryou and Malik managed to get Bakura and Marik down with no problem and the group relaxed and eat their food.

Sapphire was about to take a bite when she remembered something. An evil Cheshire Cat grin grew on her face, "Oh Ashley~!" she sang. Said girl had a chill run down her back from that and looked up at Sapphire. "You remembered what our little bet was right?"

Ashley and her group gulped, "Yeah, I remembered. Whoever and their team managed to make Tea cry, annoyed, and leave the school won. Why?" the girl asked.

Soon Crystal, Yami, Atem, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were joined with Sapphire as they also grew the same evil Cheshire Cat grins. "Who made Tea cry?"

Ashley looked down at her lap, "You did."

"Who made Tea the most annoyed?" Sapphire asked.

Ashley gulped again, "You did."

The grin soon turned into a right down evil smirk, "And who made Tea leave the school? Never to come back again, I might add."

"You did," Ashley mumbled. By now everyone on Ashley's team had their heads down. They realized that they just lost the bet and they were now doomed. Amme pulled out her Tea voodoo doll with needles and started to stab her sorrow of losing away at it, "Stabby-stabby-stab-stab-stabby!" She held her doll out to Ashley who silently took it and stabbed at it as well.

They looked back up and their jaws dropped when they saw what the other team was holding. In each persons hand was a cheerleader's outfit. "Where the hell did you get those already?" Ashley gasped.

Sapphire continued to smirk, "I got Kei and Mika to help. Amme secretly helped us as well."

Everyone looked at the girl who just giggled, "What's up?"

Ashley just stared at the girl before speaking, "You helped her? When did that happened?"

Amme sheepishly grinned, "Well I owned Sapphire a favor so I agreed to help." She got a bit scared at the girl glaring before her as she cried, "I'm not the only one! I know you got Crystal to help you with the outfit if we won!"

Everyone gasped and looked at the blond who backed a bit from Sapphire. "Traitor! You helped them with theirs'!"

Crystal chucked before rushing over to her girlfriend's arms. "I couldn't help it! I do anything to help Ashley. I do love her!" she said before Ashley kissed her on the neck, making her moan.

"Well in my defense, you two said nothing about going to the other side to help out with the outfits!" Amme said with a huff. Everyone agreed with her and continued to eat and talk. They soon finished and were about to leave when they ran into Tea.

The girl was now clean, but the smell of mud and dog poop still clung to her. Sapphire and everyone else glared at the girl. "What do you want Tea?" she asked.

Tea stepped forward but was blocked by Ashley, Atem, and Yami. "Out of my way! I want to talk to Sapphire!" she growled.

Sapphire sighed, "What is it?"

Tea shook her head, "Not with the wall between us!"

Sapphire sighed again and rubbed her temples. After everything that happened today, she was going to have a bad headache by the end of the day. She moved pass the three and stood in front of them. "What is it that you want?"

Tea took her chance and slapped the girl before screaming, "That's for humiliating me in front of everyone! You dumb, fat bitch!"

Sapphire held her cheek and tried to keep the tears down. She knew words don't hurt, but sometime she couldn't help it and she let a few tears slide pass her closed eyes.

Matthew rushed to her side and held her close. He glared at the bitch, "Get the fuck out of here now!" he growled.

Tea huffed, "You and what army?"

"US!" the others yelled. Ashley stepped forward, her eyes were darker than normal as she glared death to the girl before her. "Get! The! FUCK! OUT OF HERE!"

Tea stood her ground and brought her fist up. Sapphire opened her eyes and saw the fist coming towards Ashley. She got out of Matthew's hold and stepped in front of her best friend, taking the hit.

Everyone gasped. Ashley caught Sapphire and held her close. She saw the now bruised right eye and growled. She looked back at Tea. The glare she was giving made Tea wish she was gone.

Ashley picked Sapphire up and handed her to Matthew. She turned back to Tea and warned the girl, "You have ten seconds to get out of my face and run. I, Crystal, and Amme are going to be after you as soon as possible. One."

Tea stepped back, "Two." She turned around, "Three," and bolted out of there. Crystal and Amme stood next to Ashley as they watch the girl run.

"Are we going to go after her?" Amme asked and Ashley nodded. Ashley looked back at the group before she said, "Take her home and get something on that eye before it gets worse okay?" The others nodded and watch as the three girls rush off after Tea. She was in for hell.

* * *

Saturday!

* * *

Everyone meet up at Kaiba's mansion for they had agreed to have the loser's show here. Yami and Atem took a seat on the love couch, Bakura sat in a big comfy chair with Marik sitting in the same next to him, Seto sat on the couch with Crystal, and Sapphire sat on the floor next to her.

Atem looked over to Sapphire and asked, "How's the eye? It looks like the swelling went down."

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah it has, but it still somewhat hurts to open my eye. The doctor said it should be fine in a couple days."

Yami nodded, "That's good to know. You really shocked and scared me when you took that hit for Ashley." Everyone agreed and started to talk until the sound of someone coughing interrupted them.

The group looked to see the seven teens, who lost the bet, dressed in cheerleader's outfits. The first to enter was Yugi. His skirt was black with red and yellow on the bottom while his top was black with a red and yellow around his neck, arms, and at the bottom. He also had an A and Y on the shirt in purple. Atem and Yami smiled before Yami tossed Yugi his gold and crimson pompoms.

Next was Joey. Seto smirked as he saw his puppy dressed in a blue and white cheerleader's outfit. The skirt and top were a solid blue color with white trimming the bottom and white letters, SK, on the front. What made the outfit the most embarrassing for Joey was the white dog collar with a dog tag that said, 'If found, please call Seto Kaiba. Property of Kaiba Corp.' and a metal tag shaped like Blue Eyes White Dragon. (A/N: I must be really evil to do that to Joey. Whahahahaha!) Seto pulled out some blue and white pompoms and toss them to Joey.

Next to step in was Malik. He had on a light purple skirt with tan on the bottom and the name 'Marik' written on the light purple top in tan and black. Malik's hair was also up into two pony tails tide up with light purple and black ribbon. Marik smirked and smacked Malik's butt as he walked passed. Malik glared at him before catching the purple and black pompoms Marik got for him.

Ryou came in after and had the biggest blush on his face, making him look like he could pass out any minute. Bakura chuckled at his hikari's discomfort before admiring the outfit. Ryou wore a light blue cheerleader's outfit with brown on the bottom of the skirt and top with brown B on the back for Bakura. On the front was a brown rabbit to let people know that Ryou was his little rabbit and no one else. Bakura tossed a pair of blue and brown pompoms that Ryou was barely able to catch.

Matthew followed next and Sapphire and Atem smirked at what he was wearing. They both worked on Matthew's outfit together and decided to do it in Sapphire's colors. His skirt and top were a deep blue that matched with his eyes to a tee with black on the bottom of the skirt and around the neck. He was also wearing a black long sleeve shirt underneath the top. On the front and back had S and A in black. Atem pulled out his pompoms and tossed the black and blue pompoms to Matthew, who huffed when he caught them. Sapphire giggled, "You look great Matthew." Matthew just pouted and looked away to hid blush growing on his face, making the girl laugh. He love that laugh and he would do anything to get her to laugh.

The next was Ashley, who was trying to hide her blush under her bangs, but failing miserably. Crystal whistled as she drooled over Ashley's outfit. Ashley wore a white tank top that show off her nicely shaped stomach. It had blue and red around the neck and on the front were five crystal shapes in a blue, red, blue, red, blue pattern. On the back had the name 'Crystal' in blue cursive words. The skirt was white with blue and red and only came less than half way down her thigh.

* * *

Sapphire: Wait a minute! The other's outfits come just above their knees and their top only show a bit of a mid drift. Why is Ashley's outfit so sexy?

Crystal: Because! (innocent smile)

Sapphire: You guys are going to use it again later, aren't you?

Crystal: Oh yes! Yes we are! Ashley is mine!

Sapphire: (face palms self) Please go back to the story.

* * *

Crystal picked up the blue and red pompoms she got for Ashley and walked over to her. She handed them over and whispered in Ashley's ear, "You are keeping that outfit and we are going to have fun later." She pulled back and gave the blushing girl a quick kiss and rushed back to her seat.

The last to come out was Amme. The girl skipped into the room in her yellow cheerleader's outfit. It had white on the bottom of the skirt and a white heart on the chest with Sapphire name written in blue. The girl had a hug smile on her face as she took her yellow and white pompoms from Sapphire and skipped next to Ashley, who grimaced.

"Why are you so happy? We lost!"

Amme sheepishly smiled, "Well to tell you the truth, I was hoping to do the dance anyway."

Ashley and the other stared at the girl, dumbfounded. Sapphire smirked and said, "She wanted to do this either way. So if I…mean we had lost, she would have joined us no matter what."

Amme giggled, "You all, especially my cousin (looks at Ryou), should know by now that I love to dance and be goofy! I was really hoping that we would lose."

"WHAT?!" Ashley screamed and hung her head. "I should have known better."

Amme petted Ashley's head. "There, there Ashley. Let just have some fun. You can make this into show that Crystal will never forget. Ne?" Amme said as she poked Ashley in the side.

Ashley blushed, "W-w-w-whatever. L-l-let's just g-g-get started all ready."

"Okay then! Seto if you please?" Sapphire asked as she looked to the young CEO. He nodded and started the song with a press of a button. The music started and the group in front got into a single line and started to tap their pompoms together within tune of the beat.

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!  
Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey_  
_You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey_  
_You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey_  
_You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_

Ashley step out and swing her pompoms to the right, then to the left as she started to sing with Toni.

(Ashley) _Hey, Mickey!  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you've got it right  
And I think you got it wrong  
But can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey_

Ashley step back and let Yugi do then next part. He looked at Atem and Yami and swung his hips back and forth before he span himself around and managed to do a split, making Yami and Atem jaws drop.

_Cuz when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're giving me the chills  
Baby, please baby, don't  
Everynight you still leave me all alone Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand_

Yugi moved for Joey. He gave an evil grin to Seto and started to do a couple of cart wheels and then a back flip followed by a split. He got back up just fine and waved his pompoms around.

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!_

_Hey Mickey!_  
_Now when you take me by the_  
_Who's ever gonna know_  
_Everytime you move I let_  
_A little more show_  
_It's something we can use_  
_So don't say no Mickey_

Malik and Ryou joined together and Malik helped Ryou do a flip that he actually stuck it. They started to step in place and waved their pompoms in the air then down, then right, then left. Malik jump in the air and also did a perfect split with out harming anything.

_So c'mon and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you wanna do it  
I'll treat you like a man  
But please baby please, don't leave me in the damned Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity_  
_You don't understand_  
_You take me by the heart_  
_When you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey_

Amme and Matthew teamed up and the two did cart wheels together and dance to the song for a bit. Matthew spun her around before he let go and rushed back to Ashley's side. Amme started to do the gangam style dance as she also went back to Ashley's side.

Sapphire's team was in stitches. They were laughing so hard, even Ashley's team started to laugh and do goofy moves as well.

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!  
Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey_  
_You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey_  
_You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!_

Ashley's team quickly got into a quick pyramid, with Joey, Matthew, and Malik on the bottom. Ashley and Amme were in the middle. And on top was Ryou. Yugi stood of into the side and waved his pompoms as everyone, including Sapphire's team, sang the last part.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey (x3)_

The pyramid soon collapsed and somehow took Yugi down with it. The others were about to rush, mostly Yami and Atem, but stop when they heard laughing. "Is everybody okay?" Ashley asked laughing. Her team nodded and continued to laugh. The others looked to Sapphire who just shrugged and stared to laugh as well, which caused to the others to laugh as well.

Eventually, everyone was sitting around the living room, some with friends like Sapphire, Ashley, Crystal, and Amme on the couch, or with their lovers like Yugi, Yami, and Atem. Matthew was sitting on the floor next to Sapphire's legs, getting his head scratched by his girlfriend. He looked up and saw the black eye. "So what happened to Tea?"

Everyone look at Ashley, Crystal, and Amme who just gave big evil smiles. "Well we chased her down," Crystal said.

"We grabbed her by the arms and gave her the best beating ever! She won't be able to walk or see in one of her eyes for a while!" Amme said bounce up and down on the sofa.

Ashley smirked, "I should have brought Bakura and Marik along. You two could have given here a real good scare." Said two gave a pout and everyone laughed. "But we don't have to worry about her. She swore to not come back to Domino High again. Turns out her family is moving her over to America so she can follow her dream of dancing."

Sapphire smiled, "Thank you Ashley."

Ashley smiled and hugged her. "No problem. No one hits my best friend and gets away with it. I was done with that bitch and I wanted her to know that I was being serious."

Joey stood up and clapped his hands, "Well then why don't we celebrate!"

"Yeah! Let's celebrate the bitch's going away!" Malik yelled as he and Joey ran into the kitchen to get food.

"I say we should also celebrate one more thing," Yugi said.

"Huh? And what's that?" Atem asked.

"We should celebrate our good friendship and relationships," Sapphire said for Yugi, who nodded in agreement.

Everyone else agree and rushed into the kitchen and helped Joey and Malik with food. They also ordered pizza as well and decided to make a night of it and make this celebration a sleepover. They spent the whole night eating, dancing, talking, playing games and most importantly having fun. And from that night on, they never saw Tea again and enjoyed life without the bitch to mess with them again.

The End!

* * *

Sapphire: I'm…finally…done! (Hits head on desk)

Ashley: About time to!

Amme: Oh that was super fun! (Dances in her cheerleader's outfit)

Crystal: Um, Amme you know you don't have to wear that anymore, right?

Amme: But I like it. (Hold up flamethrower) Now! Where are the rest of those Tea voodoo dolls?

Ashley: (Big evil smile as she holds up box of said dolls) Right here. Let's go burn them and listen for the cries of pain that come with it!

Amme: Sure! Oh one more thing. Thank you Sapphire for letting me on this! (hugs Sapphire)

Sapphire: No problem Amme! I should thank you for the encouragement and help.

Amme: (rubs back of head) It was no problem. That's what friends are for right?

Sapphire: Right! (watch Amme and Ashley run off to have their fun) I definitely want to thank all of you who voted. Without your votes this would have never happened! I definitely want to thank Amme for letting me bring her in on this. Thank you so much Amme!

Amme: (shouts from other room) YOU'RE WELCOME!

Sapphire: (giggles) Anyway, thanks again for reading. Please review and read my other stories! Bye!


End file.
